


Move Over

by BlackSeas



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSeas/pseuds/BlackSeas
Summary: 5 of them are on a two day mission. Night comes and they are going to bed,, but there are only four beds. Since everyone ships Reyna and Viper,, they're forced to share a bed. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Reyna/Viper (VALORANT)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Move Over

* * *

Lol this is just a rly short fluff story. I just love them sm,, they need some fluff written of them.

Plot: They're on a 2day mission, the place they're staying the night at has only 4 beds,, there are 5 agents. Viper swears she rather sleeps on the floor than with Reyna. However at some point she just "Move over, the floor is too uncomfortable". All the others ship them. They cuddle and just are cute.

Exhausted they stepped outside from the car. The first day was over, all the preparations for tomorrows mission had been done, without any losses. Now they were going to spend their night at this small hut, a bit further away from where their mission would take place in.

Jett threw her knives on the table, flopping down on one of the beds. She let out an exhausted sigh, she was dead tired. Sage placed her belt full of healing orbs next to the knives. She also fell stomach first on the other bed.

Viper pulled off her mask, breathing deep. Her head was pounding again from the mask. She rubbed her sweaty forehead with her rubber gloves, placing down the mask.

Phoenix was on the corner, on one of the beds. Viper really wanted to lay down too. Her legs were screaming, begging for rest. She turned away, searching for a bed with her gaze. There were none left.

In the middle there was this slightly bigger bed, Reyna was already sitting on it. "Why are there only 4 beds? There are 5 of us!" Viper yelled frustrated.

"Uhm about that, Brimstone kind of fucked up with the beds", Phoenix laughed nervously, not wanting to feel the wrath of Viper. She wasn't called the Snake for nothing.

Viper visibly twitched, she was tired and angry. "Where am I supposed to sleep then? The fucking floor?" she snarled, everyone looking at her.

"Reynas beg is the biggest, sleep next to her" Jett piped up, grinning a bit. Viper glared at her: "I'd rather sleep on the floor than next to her"

"Oh corazón! Don't be so shy~ I won't bite" Reyna laughed her naturally deep laugh. Vipers stomach dropped a little. Reyna was the only one, who could affect her. It pissed Viper off to no end.

" _Don't_ call me that, I'll sleep on the floor" Viper snarled, grabbing a few blankets and laying them on the floor. It wasn't comfortable, at all. Thankfully she at least had a pillow, there weren't any blankets left.

"Is anyone hungry? Because I'm starving!" Phoenix laughed after a while. He got up and went to grab the food supplies. Sage and Jett were sitting on Sages bed, chatting away. Reyna was cleaning her gun on her bed, alone as usual. And well, Viper was trying to get comfortable.

" I could eat something" she decided and got up from the cold stone floor. The whole place was just a small wooden hut, no electricity or water.

She sat down on a wobbly chair, crossing her legs and took a plate full of some kind of soup. Phoenix had warmed it up with his powers, thankfully they had assigned him on the mission.

The soup didn't really taste like anything, in complete silence they both ate their food. Foot steps approached them, and Viper looked up. Reyna sat down next to them.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow? They don't have a single life worth of saving" she chuckled, sipping on the soup. "We'll just rush, fast but quiet", Phoenix said.

They finished their meals in silence, returning to their beds after that. Sage and Jett were still chatting, quiet laughter could be heard from time to time.

Reyna glanced at Viper, she looked quite miserable. Her head and pillow were propped up against the corner. Her arms and legs were crossed, trying to get some warmth. Reyna herself had a big blanket and bed. But Viper was going to have to join her herself.

Soon enough clock got close to 10pm, they would have a long day tomorrow. Everyone was kind of scared, worried or just excited. Someone blew the candles off, leaving them in pretty much complete darkness.

Viper shuddered, it got even colder during the night. She was already quite cold, without a blanket she was freezing. A small ray of moonlight was illuminating the room. Phoenix was already asleep, so was Sage. She wasn't sure of Reyna or Jett.

She laid down, trying to get some sleep. The stone floor was uncomfortable, there was probably bugs in there also. She changed her position, annoyed at how hard it was to find a good position.

30 minutes have passed. Reyna can hear Viper moving from time to time. She was wide awake, everyone else besides her and Viper were asleep. Their heartbeats were steady. Reyna wasn't scared of tomorrow's mission, she'd be fine. However if Viper didn't get enough sleep she'd be in trouble.

"Move over, the floor is too uncomfortable" Reyna lifted her head from the pillow, looking straight at Viper. She moved a bit to the side. Viper slid next to her, turning her back at Reyna. "Not a word to the others" Viper hushed.

The other woman was freezing, Reyna could feel her shaking. Reyna turned to face Viper, sneaking her arms around the dead cold woman. She felt Viper tense, however she didn't do anything. Reyna took that as a yes. She pressed her back against Vipers, spooning her.

Vipers heart was pounding, a small tint of red on her cheeks. Thankfully it was so dark no one could see it. She was calming down, the sudden warmth made her sleepy. Her eyes were closing.

" _Goodnight Sabine",_ she heard a distant voice whisper as she fell asleep on Reynas arms.

It was nice to hold someone. Why was her own heart racing? Was it because she was touch starved? No, that couldn't be it. Calm down Reyna, there's nothing special in Viper, you're just over thinking it. Reyna was panicking on the inside.

Viper and her damn stupid and venomous mouth, flawless skin, beautiful eyes and raven hair. The ray of moonlight gave Reyna enough light to see Viper. Her eyelashes were long. Even her hair smelled nice. Fuck she was gay wasn't she?

Even Reyna was getting tired, she drifted off to sleep.

"They're so cute" Jett squaled. A click of a camera was heard.   
"I'm so showing this to Raze" Phoenix chuckled.

Viper stirrerd from her sleep. Where was she? Not in her own room, that was sure. She blinked, being faced with the other agents in front of her. Yawning she tried to stretch, only to be stopped by a pair of strong arms.

Then she realized what was happening. Her face went red: "Reyna, get off me!" she hushed, struggling to get her arms off of her. Why did she have to be so damn ripped.

"'m tired, wanna sleep" Reyna muttered, almost completely asleep, still holding Viper down.

"We have a mission" Viper growled, finally getting out of Reynas death grip. Quickly she scrambled away from Reyna, cheeks dusted pink. 

"What are you staring at?" Reynas Mexican accent was especially strong in the mornings, she sat up and stretched.

"We have souls to collect? Get moving" she got up and looked at Viper: "It was nice to actually sleep, you should sleep next to me more often".

If it's even possible, Viper went even more red.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not that happy with this lol. Wanted it to be more fluffier. But I still have like 5 plots that I haven't written,, soo stay tuned! Criticism is appreciated! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
